My idol
by Miss-Kristie-15
Summary: What happens when super star Katie Knight meets her idol, and finds out their going to be working with each other on her tour. Sorry horrible summary. #Jatie #Awesome!


**My Idol**

* * *

It was her first tour, so of course she was excited to be in rehearsal. Plus she just found out from Gustavo Roque that she was going to be singing and dancing with her all time idol, and she honestly couldn't wait to meet him. She knew this was going to be the best tour ever.

"Gustavo, when is he going to get here?" Katie Knight the 18 year old pop star jumped up and down like a child at a candy store.

She was so excited, she had been listening to his music since he first started his career, had posters of him all of her bedroom walls, had every one of his CDs, even went to a few of his concerts before she started her own career. Now he was going to be singing and dancing with her on stage, in front of all of her fans, on her tour. Just the thoughts of being in the same room with him made her want to faint. She was so happy that he agreed to do the tour with her, she just couldn't wait!

"CAT!" Gustavo shouted dragging her out of her thoughts "He will be here shortly" Gustavo seemed frustrated at the teenage girl.

He didn't understand why she was acting so… so… annoying. He saw him every day and never once had Gustavo thought of him as anything to freak out about. Of course he cared for the man, he had been singing for Gustavo since he was 16 years old, but now as a 21 year old grown man. But Gustavo just saw him as a friend, a guy he could always count on, and a talented person. "Would you stop jumping up and down, you're acting so ridiculous!" He said in a grumpy voice "Now go get changed, we're going to start rehearsal soon."

Katie nodded as she grabbed her dance bag and headed to the changing room. She quickly changed out of her bright pink skinny jeans, and white dress shirt to her grey yoga pants, and a white tank top, then put on her pink black and white high tops. She looked in the mirror and decides that she would wipe off her make-up.

_No use in wearing make-up when I'm going to sweat and ruin it._ She thought to herself.

She wasn't wearing much, just eye liner and lip gloss, she never like wearing tons of make-up only enough to highlight her natural beauty, but she had NEVER like wearing make-up while dancing. She took out the face soap she always kept in her bag, and washed her face. "Much better" she giggled as she looked in the mirror.

She grabbed her iPod and put in her ear buds before gathering her belongings and leaving the changing room. As she walked out the bathroom she decided to put on 'Put your hearts up' one of the songs that she wrote and absolutely adored.

* * *

She went down the hall to the studio dancing and singing with a huge smile on her face. But as she went to turn the corner she accidentally danced her way into something that felt like a rock head wall. She fell to the ground, dropping her dance bag, as well as pulling her iPod. She was in so much shock she didn't even see who she ran into "Sorry," she chuckled nervously "I guess I got wrapped up in my music" Still not looking at the being who caused her to fall; she went to grab her dance bag, than her iPod.

"Hey, it's no problem. It happens to me all the time." A male voice said from above her.

She froze, the voice sounded so familiar, yet she couldn't put a face to it. To ease her curiosity she looked up, and then let her gaze fall to the floor realizing she had just bumped into the most handsome guy she had ever seen. Not to mention the guy she had been fan-girling over for the past 5 years. He stood there in sweats and a t-shirt. A blush rushed to her cheeks. She shook her head… _Why me?_ She thought to herself.

Katie jumped up from the floor "OhMyGosh!-I'm-so-sorry-I-dance-myself-right-into-you.-I-mean-…ohmygod!-I'm- so-sorry.-This-really-wasn't-how-I-wanted-to-meet-you-Oh-my-gosh-I-can't-believe-I-just-danced-myself-into-James Diamond.I…"

She was speaking way to fast, James couldn't possible understand her, though he did think that she was cute. So what other way to shut a cute girl up then by giving her a kiss? And that's exactly what he did, and she froze.

"Look." He began after he pulled his lips from hers "You're really cute, and I usually would think a girl that could talk that fast to me is crazy, but talking fast seems to just enhance your cuteness. so I guess I'm okay with it." He winked and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways baby girls I'm looking for someone, maybe you can help."

Katie was still frozen from the kiss that he gave her. _The famous James Diamond kissed me! _She thought.

She pulled herself from her thoughts with a fast shake of her head "What? Baby Girl?" She seemed so lost

James chucked "Yes Baby girl… and I'm looking for a girl. Do you think you can help?" He repeated

Katie smirked then shrugged "Well I'm a girl, do I count?" She looked up at him. She was only 5 foot 1, exactly a foot shorter then him, so of course she had to look up at him.

"And a very cute one at that" He leaned himself against the wall as he crossed his arms "but I don't think you're the girl I'm looking for."

Katie placed her hands on her hips in a playful manner "And why is that?"

He smirked at how flirtatious she was being "Because you seem kinda, I don't know, just not the girl that I'm looking for." In all honesty he had no idea who he was looking for. All Gustavo told him was that he needed to go find the "Cat". Then Kelly told him that he was looking for a girl named Katie. You would think that he would know exactly who the girl he was going to be working with for the next year looked like but he was too busy to look in to her. All he knew was that her name was Katie Knight and that she was a pop star. But he did think that this girl was cute, too cute for her own good though.

"Oh I understand…" Katie gave a playful pout "Well I have officially been hurt, thank you Mr. Diamond. You have officially scard me for life." _Mr. Diamond?_ James thought to himself _Damn that sounds sexy._ "But whatever." She shrugged "I'll just go cry myself to sleep tonight." She giggled "Anyways, enough about my emotional state, who are you looking for? 'A Girl' doesn't really help me out much."

James gave a small laugh then nodded "Sorry."

"So what's this girl's name?" Katie asked flinging her dance bag over her shoulder.

"Um… Her name is-"

He wasn't able to give Katie the name because he was cut off but Gustavo's voice. "CAT!" He yelled from the dance studio

"Oh! Sorry, I gotta Go." Katie took off in a run towards the doors Gustavo called her from, leaving James there. "Sorry I couldn't help you more."

She didn't understand that she just answered his question. He stood there for a second, and then ran after her, through the door she went through.

* * *

Once James got in the dance studio, he began scanning the area for the cute brunette. "DOG!" Gustavo called him over to the far end of the room.

He walked over still looking for Katie. "Yes Gustavo" He brought his attention to his record producer

"Dog meet Cat" He pointed over to where Katie was sitting.

"What?" Her head shot up from her phone to Gustavo "You called" She got up and walked over to the two men  
"Cat meet Dog."

Katie turned to James, placing her hands on her hips, she gave him a smirk "Oh I've meet him already"

"So you're the 'Cat'" James said using his fingers as quotation marks around the word cat.

Katie shook her head yes "Yup, that's me!" she smiled real big, showing off all her teeth "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who's got a pet name" She giggles "Dog really suits you"

"Oh" James's eyebrow rose "And why do you say that?"

"Because I'm sure you are quite the dog." She winked then went to the center of the floor to stretch

"She's Katie Knight?" James turned to Kelly and asked in shock

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just- I mean- How old is she?!" James said just a little too loud.

"I'm 18 thank you very much" Katie crossed her arms over her chest "And why does my age matter now? I mean it didn't seem to matter to you when you kissed me in the hall."

"You Kissed Her!" Gustavo yelled

"Only because I thought she was some crazed fan, not the girl that I'm going to have to dance with and sing with for the next year and a half!"

"Well, thank you James. I'm not offended at all" Katie said sarcastically as she turned. "Can we get this started please? I don't want to make him stay with this crazed fan for longer then he actually has to."

"Oh come on Baby girl, I didn't mean it like that." He pleaded

She ignored him, feeling quite offended, "Let's get going."

"I agree." Their choreographer said "They have a lot of work to do. James may be used to this but Katie might not."

"Oh don't worry about me; I've been in dance classes my whole life. I'm used to it. Plus No Pain, no gain… so whatever." She shrugged.

"Okay, whenever you guys are ready."

James stood next to Katie, and looked down "Sorry" To Katie he looked like a toddler who knew they had just done something wrong. She kinda felt sorry for him

"Its fine James… anyways you were right. I am a HUGE fan of you. I have all your CDs, and posters, and I don't know I guess I am a crazed fan." She shrugged, and then gave him a friendly smile. "It's fine, let's just get started."

James nodded in agreement, and then smiled to himself.

Both of them were excited, James because he had just met a beautiful, funny, fan of his, that he was now going to be working with, and Katie because she was going to spend the next year and half with her idol, working on her tour. It was great for both of them. They could only imagine what could happen next.

* * *

**OKAY! This is a story I wrote while I was supposed to be doing homework. It's just a draft but whatever. I think this story has some real potential. What do you guys think?**

**Follow, Favorite Review**

**-MissKissy15-**


End file.
